


Don't Laugh at Me

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Aiden has decided to follow in his father's footsteps and has an experience he'd never expected





	Don't Laugh at Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mentions of name-calling, violence, and blatant homophobia.

“We have a problem.” I told my husband with my arms crossed.

“What is it, regina mea?” Sebastian asked, his eyes wide as he looked me over.

“I just got off the phone with YOUR son’s principal. We need to go get him. Now.” I told him and walked away. I grabbed my purse and the keys from the dish by the door before running to the car. Sebastian met me outside moments later and hopped into the passenger side seat. I ripped out of the drive way and started heading to our son’s school, my foot like lead on the gas pedal.

“Rin, what’s going on? Tell me.” Seb asked me, his voice trembling.

“Your son got into a fight.” I huffed and whipped into a parking spot at the school. I jumped out of the car and stormed into the school, my nostrils flared. I felt Sebastian run after me and heard him breathing heavily.

“For such a small woman, you move so fast.” He heaved, following me into the principal’s office. We walked in to see Aiden bawling with a two black eyes, swollen lips, and cuts all over. I ran over to him and pulled him close, running my fingers through his hair.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stan, thank you for coming. Please have a seat. We need to discuss Aiden’s disciplinary action.” Mr. Baker, the school’s principal, said sternly.

“Like hell we do. My son is bloody and bruised through no fault of his own. You should be calling the other children’s parents down here. They targeted him. I’m taking him home.” I huffed, taking Aiden’s hand and we walked out to the car, hearing Sebastian apologize to the principal as he followed me.

“Can someone please tell me what is going on?” My husband asked, frustrated.

“Aiden, do you want to me to tell dad or do you want to tell him?” I asked my son as we sat in the parking lot of the school. He hiccupped and pointed to me, his voice silent. “Okay. Here’s what I was told. Aiden found out about auditions for the play coming up at the local theatre and got excited. He was talking to Amanda about it and two boys heard.” I started, wiping away a tear.

“One of them started calling him slanderous names that I’ve heard Jackson get called way too many times. The other pulled his shirt collar and started punching him, telling him he was going to ‘beat him straight’. And then the other boy joined in beating him up.” I whimpered and looked at my husband and son with tear filled eyes. “Finally, this trooper punched them both, hence the bruises on his knuckles.” I finished with a chuckle.

“And the principal thought he was going to discipline Aiden?” Sebastian asked rhetorically, his brow furrowed in anger. I nodded and grabbed his hand, looking at him.

“Don’t do anything. I think the principal has had enough of the Winters-Stan clan for the day.” I whispered before starting the car. “How about ice cream, Aiden? Would you like that?” I asked, looking in the rearview mirror. I saw his tear-streaked face curl into a weak smile as he nodded.

“You’re not mad at me?” He squeaked as I drove.

“Oh, baby, no. I could never be mad at you for something like this. Especially for defending yourself.” I told him sweetly as we pulled into Aiden’s favorite ice cream shop.

“But I hit someone. You taught me that hitting people isn’t okay.” He replied and looked up at me, my eyes welling at the bruises forming on his face.

“They hit you first. If you get hit first and there is no other way to make it stop, then it’s fine. And know that if that is the case, your father and I will always stand beside you.” I explained. “You’re my son. And I will always take care of you.” I whispered and hugged him as Sebastian brought ice cream over to the table we’d picked out.

“So, what play are you auditioning for, buddy?” Sebastian asked, taking a spoonful of rocky road.

“Oh, I’m not gonna audition for it.” Aiden murmured after eating some ice cream.

“Excuse me? I know I did not just hear that.” I growled, snapping my spoon in half.

“What I think your mother means is ‘what do you mean you’re not auditioning?’.” Sebastian elaborated.

“I don’t want what happened today to happen again.” Our son explained, avoiding looking at us. “I didn’t like being called those names and it hurt when they hit me.” He added.

“Aiden, listen. As one actor to another, it’s never going to be easy. People like that are going to be everywhere.” Sebastian told Aiden as I thought of something to say.

“Uncle Jackson is one of the best interior decorators I’ve ever seen. When he told his eighth-grade art teacher that’s what he wanted to do for a living, he got beat up so bad, he was in the emergency room. Gram and Gramp’s offered to homeschool him, but he refused. He went back to school and faced bullies everyday.” I told Aiden, my eyes filled with tears. “And you wanna know the best part? One of those bullies works for your uncle now.” I told him with a chuckle.

“What we’re trying to tell you is that it doesn’t matter what people say. People are always going to talk. Most of the time, they’re wrong. And even when they’re right, who cares? You do what you want to.” My husband told my son with a smile. I saw him lift his head and take a big bite of ice cream.

“But I still don’t know if I’ll be any good. I’ve never acted before.” Aiden said quietly. I looked at Sebastian and smiled.

“Time to work your actors’ magic, baby.” I whispered and kissed his cheek before going to grab a napkin.

“Thanks for that.” He chuckled as I came back. I smiled and took a bite of ice cream. “Aiden. It doesn’t matter if you’ve ever acted before. You’ll never know if you’re good at it or if you like it if you don’t try, buddy. Do you think I knew if I was going to be any good at it? I wanted to do it, so I did. And I have yet to regret it.” Sebastian told him with a smile and tousled his hair. “If it wasn’t for deciding to act, then I wouldn’t have been able to do what I get to do. I wouldn’t have met your mom. And I wouldn’t have gotten to be your dad.” My husband finished his speech and looked at me for approval.

“Alright. I’m gonna do it. Will one of you pick me up after school tomorrow?” Aiden smiled as I gave my husband a slight nod.

“I’ll be there. And we’ll be there when you get that role.” I gave my son a wink before looking at my husband.

“Now, are you going to tell us what role you’re auditioning for?” He asked and patted Aiden’s shoulder.

“I’m auditioning for Kurt in _The Sound of Music_.” He said proudly. I smiled and started hitting Sebastian’s arm excitedly.

“Oh dear. I think you’re about to send your mother into a happiness induced heart attack.” Seb laughed and grabbed my hand, kissing the knuckles softly. “Let’s get you home and bandaged up before school tomorrow.” My husband smiled and we walked to the car.

“I know you’ll make a great Kurt, darling.” I told him sweetly and smiled, watching as Sebastian drove us home.


End file.
